Poker révélateur
by Haganemaru
Summary: Fin de soirée, un poker est lancé, certains secrets seront dévoilés... [SasuNaru][OS] surement OOC XD


_**Genre**__ : yaoi/romance_

_**Couple**__ : Ca se pose encore ce genre de question ? LE couple le plus Kawaï de Konoha… SasuNaru voyons ;)_

_**Disclamer**__ : Que dalle à moi, j'essaie de négocier pour posséder Sasuke mais pas moyen._

_**Résumé**__ : Une soirée, un poker révélateur qui vire ensuite au strip pour Sasu et Naru..._

_**Note**__ : C'est une grosse connerie qui m'es passée par la tête ce matin, et pouf, me suis mis dessus. Il y auras du Lemon, donc les non amateurs ' à la prochaine (je vous jure j'en écrirais bien une sans… un jour XD)_

* * *

« - T'es même pas cap, Teme ! 

- La ferme, Usuratonkachi.

- C'est qu'un jeu, Sasuke-kun !

- J'ai dis non.

- Laisse le, Naruto, tu vois bien qu'il a les boules… »

Si un regard pouvait tuer… et il le peut celui-ci… Kiba Inuzuka serait déjà mort et enterré. Sasuke, revenu depuis maintenant 2 ans de chez Orochimaru, ne semblait pas tolérer qu'on mette en doute son courage… dire aussi que la fierté des Uchiha jouait beaucoup en sa faveur. Kiba cligna de l'œil vers Naruto, il sentait que le brun flanchait, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait presque rien à craindre de l'Uchiha, son sharingan n'était pas enclenché et il restait calme sur sa chaise, buvant encore son verre.

Le groupe s'était réunis dans le nouveau bar ouvert à Konoha, il y faisait bon faire la fête, l'ambiance tamisée, les musiques récentes, le gérant qui passait son temps à plaisanter plus qu'à autre chose, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était apparenté à Kakashi celui-là. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de réserver la grande table, assez large pour recevoir tout le monde. Les jeunes ninja, nouvelle génération de Shinobi extrêmement forte, se tenait tous dans un coin, les regards des plusieurs jeunes filles portés sur les males de la table. Certains étaient encore célibataires malgré leurs succès, d'autres s'étaient casés. Ce fut le cas pour Kiba qui se lança, malgré les refus de Neji, avec Hinata et qui roucoulait depuis plus d'un an avec la jeune fille, malgré un paternel réticent, un cousin surprotecteur et une petite sœur acariâtre. Pour Shikamaru aussi, il pensait que sa relation avec Temari, kunoichi de Suna, était un secret… Un secret de Polichinelle oui, tous ses amis le savaient, et donc ne furent pas surpris de le voir un jour, embrasser la blonde au caractère de merde, au détour d'un carrefour. Après ce fut le tour de Sakura, à la grande surprise de tous, qui accrocha le cœur de Saï et réciproquement. La jeune Kunoichi ayant fait le trait sur Sasuke après son retour quand elle avait compris que ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait dans le cœur du brun. Pourtant, personne ne savait qui était cette personne. Ino avait depuis un moment commencé à tourner après Choji, lui trouvant de plus en plus de qualité, et Tenten, elle avait compris qu'avec Neji, ce ne serait jamais possible, avait tourné son dévolu sur un brun qui jouait à cache-cache avec ses vêtements… Dire aussi la découverte de Shino allongé torse nu au soleil après une baignade en solitaire avait beaucoup joué en sa faveur.

Sasuke entendit encore une fois le rire rauque de son ami et partenaire et releva les yeux, le voyant se faire tirer par la main, par une jeune femme décidée d'emmener le dieu blond danser avec elle. Naruto avait beaucoup changé, ses traits de bébé, rond et adorables s'étaient allongés donnant à son visage une légère maturité qui se perdait lorsqu'il riait. Il s'était laissé poussé les cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas de son cou, sauf une longue mèche qu'il avait tressé, et y avait entremêlé des perles, faisant fantasmer beaucoup de femme, des mèches retombaient sur son front depuis qu'il mettait son bandeau autour de son cou, couvrant par moment son regard. Ses yeux plus étirés sur les tempes lui donnaient un air félin que confirmait la couleur azur cerclée de rouge de ses prunelles. Beaucoup s'était étonné de la couleur mais, avec le temps, les questions avait stoppés, ils savaient tous ce qu'avait Naruto en lui et personne ne doutait de son fidélité et de son courage. Les fines cicatrices qu'avait toujours eu le blond sur les joues, s'étaient atténuées, et le jeune homme s'était affiné tout en gardant sa musculature fine et forte à la fois. Il avait grandit, mais restait plus petit que Sasuke qui approchait du mètre 90.

Lui n'avait pas trop changé, selon lui, gardant son air froid, glaçon un jour, glaçon toujours, comme dirait Naruto. Ses yeux noirs restaient toujours aussi neutres, un visage fin, ses cheveux corbeau, un peu plus long que lorsqu'il était genin lui frôlaient les épaules, ses mèches retombant sur son front, cachant par moment son regard. Si Naruto était resté fin, lui avait pris de la carrure et toutes les femmes le mangeaient des yeux lorsqu'il bougeait, retenant leurs souffles en voyant les muscles jouer sous le tee-shirt noir que presque tous portaient.

Un éclat de rire le tira de ses pensées et Sasuke reporta encore une fois son regard sur Naruto, dansant entre deux jeunes femmes dont le regard se faisait comprendre pour un « Toi, bouge pas, je vais te violer », le brun repensa aux propos de Naruto plus tôt. Un jeu… un poker plus précisément, pas d'argent car sinon, ils risquaient de voir arriver Tsunade et se faire plumer… Depuis qu'elle avait en sa possession une améthyste qu'avait trouvé Naruto lors d'une mission et lui avait offert à son anniversaire, celle qu'on appelait autrefois l'éternelle perdante, jouait et gagnait beaucoup. L'enjeu de ce poker était des vérités, des secrets bien gardés. Seuls quelques uns joueraient. Certains partant plus tôt comme Hinata, Choji, Ino, Tenten et Shino et le reste se réunissant chez Naruto. Sasuke était tenté d'accepter, mais avec Kiba, qui arriverait après avoir raccompagné Hinata, et Naruto réunis dans la même pièce, un Shikamaru qui devinait les cartes et une Temari qui n'allait pas arrêter de hurler dès qu'elle perdait … sa tranquillité allait être très courte.

« - Alors Teme ? »

La voix essoufflée arriva de la chaise près de lui, où s'était effondré Naruto, les jeunes femmes criant après lui, voulant continuer de danser. Où était cette génération qui méprisait le blond ? Sasuke venait à la regretter, voulant passer un moment calme avec son ami.

Et oui, Naruto savait rester calme… pas longtemps, mais de temps en temps, ils avaient pu avoir des conversations adultes… enfin entrecoupées de « Usuratonkachi » et autres amabilités.

« - Youhou !!!! Sasuke !

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Tu viens ?

- Ouais.

- Yosh, Kiba ! Sasuke est des notre !

- Coool !! On va le battre !

- Haï ! »

La conversation dura encore un moment entre le châtain au caractère énergique et le blond, véritable pile électrique… Sasuke se demandait souvent comment ils pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien ayant à peu près le même caractère mais… se rappelant le sien… il comprenait qu'avec Naruto, tout le monde devenait son ami très rapidement, quelque soit son tempérament. Il fallait voir avec le Kazekage de Suna, Gaara qui avait totalement changé, devenant plus calme et moins… disons moins psychopathe… enfin si on ne touchait ni à Lee, son chéri, ni à Naruto.

« - Bon, Teme, tu te bouges où tu vas te retrouver avec une femme sur les genoux ! »

C'est sur cette phrase que le groupe partirent, Sasuke se dépêchant, sous le rire des autres, en voyant le regard de prédateur que lui lançait une rousse dans un coin.

* * *

Peu de temps plus tard, c'est dans le nouvel appartement de Naruto qu'ils s'installèrent. L'autre trop petit pour lui, il avait demandé à la Godaime un autre appartement, celui-ci, avait maintenant une chambre, un joli salon décoré à la japonaise avec une table très basse, une cuisine équipée et une salle d'eau. Bref, un luxe pour celui qui, auparavant, avait son lit dans la même pièce qu'il mangeait. Le groupe était assis dans le salon, carte en mains, Naruto avait ramené des boissons et avait lancé les règles. Celui qui gagnait avait le droit de poser une question à la personne qu'il désirait, celle-ci était obligée de répondre sincèrement sinon, un gage. 

Le premier tour commença, Naruto se penchait sur ses cartes en remuant légèrement des hanches au rythme de la musique que venait d'allumer Kiba, arrivé pas longtemps après eux. Kiba se trouvait à sa gauche et vu sa tête, Sasuke compris que son jeu était assez nul. Ensuite venait Shika, Temari, Neji, Sakura, et Saï. Lui se tenait exactement en face de Naruto, il voyait parfaitement ses yeux bleus au dessus des cartes. Certains se couchèrent, d'autres suivirent et en définitif, ce fut Naruto qui gagna la première fois, faisant gémir les autres, ayant peur maintenant de ce qu'allait demander le blond et à qui.

Sasuke le vit lui faire un clin d'œil et se tourner vers Kiba, et soupira mentalement, il n'était pas la cible du blond.

« - Kiba, mon ami, jusqu'où tu es allé avec Hinata ? »

Ok, dans le genre de question à ne pas poser en présence du cousin, Naruto avait fait fort. Le maître chien ne savait plus où se mettre sous le regard devenu fixe de Neji, marmonnant dans sa barbe des « Je te le ferais payer cher ça » envers un Naruto mort de rire. Enfin, le rouge aux joues, Kiba annonça avec un grand sérieux qu'il ne voulait pas presser Hinata, et qu'il patientait un peu encore. Tout le monde le fixait avec aberration.

« - Tu plaisantes là, Kiba !

- Bon, on continue ? »

La conversation s'interrompit, et la deuxième manche continua, ce fut le tour de Shikamaru de gagner, et très sérieusement, ayant déjà réfléchis à sa question, il demanda à Sakura ce qu'elle avait pensé de Saï la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La kunoichi rougit violemment sous le regard narquois de Sasuke et Naruto et celui, très calme de Saï. Enfin, elle répondit qu'elle l'avait trouvé très beau mais… que sa façon de s'habiller c'était pas ça, déclenchant les rires autour de la table. La partie continua, le suivant à gagner fut Neji qui posa une question à Naruto que personne ne doutait de la teneur.

« - Naruto… qui sont tes parents ? »

Le silence se fit, personne à par le blond ne savait et celui-ci se mit à rougir violemment, fusillant des yeux Neji qui plissa les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« - Heum…

- Allez

- C'est un secret, Godaime m'as fait jurer…

- On dira rien, Naru, allez ! »

Sasuke voyait bien que le blond était très mal à l'aise mais après un soupir, il se lança.

« - Mon père, vous le connaissez tous.

- Huh ?? la voix de tous se confondit, tous les yeux se croisaient avant de fixer le blond, seul Shika comprit de suite et le fixa avec une attention renouvelée.

- Il s'appelait Arashi Uzumaki, mais il a plus souvent été appelé « le flash jaune de Konoha » ou encore…

- Yondaime, le 4ème Hokage. »

La voix de Shikamaru résonna dans le silence qui se fit. Le groupe d'amis restait muet à fixer le propriétaire de l'appartement. Pour une révélation, c'en était une de taille. Tous le regardaient avec de nouveaux yeux, découvrant enfin les ressemblances qu'il avait avec leur défunt Hokage. Enfin, un soupir se fit entendre de Saï qui annonça très calmement que même s'il était le fils d'un Hokage, il n'était qu'un « Blond affreusement crétin avec un petit sexe » provoquant un éclat de rire général. Ce n'était pas parce que Saï était avec Sakura qu'il changeait son langage si facilement et c'était si rapide de faire bondir le blond.

Un moment plus tard, après quelques verres de sake qu'avait ramené Kiba, l'ambiance devenait un peu plus chaude, Sasuke avait du dire à un Sai, goguenard, qui il trouvait le plus fort dans leur génération, Naruto avait été ravi et touché de la réponse du Brun. Temari avait du répondre à Sakura sur son tour de poitrine, faisant sourire Shika, lui avait du donner le total de son QI avec beaucoup de rougeur devant le regard figé des autres. Puis, vint le tour de Kiba, bien éméché, de gagner malgré tout et Naruto gémit à son côté, il savait que c'était pour sa pomme.

« - Naru… mon ami….

- Vas y pose ta question.

- Est tu encore puceau ?

- … »

Le silence tomba et on eu l'impression d'entendre un « pchhhhh » s'échappant du blond devant sa rougeur. Tous étaient intéressés maintenant, Sasuke le fixant droit dans les yeux, attendant avec impatience la réponse.

« - Oui… oui, je suis encore puceau, comme tu dis Kiba. »

Un cri résonna dans l'appartement, et Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux, soulagé et sourit en coin, attirant le regard du blondinet face à lui, interrogatif. Les couples regardèrent l'horloge et décidèrent de partir, Neji et Kiba suivant le chemin, Neji soutenant Kiba que même Akamaru ne pouvait porter.

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto, restèrent seuls dans le salon. Un nouveau silence se fit et Naruto releva la tête avec un petit rire gêné. 

« - Bon… un poker de ce genre à deux…

- Il en existe un autre de poker qu'on fait souvent qu'à deux…

- Lequel ?

- Un strip Poker. »

« Un strip poker » Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Naruto, il fixait avec ébahissement son vis-à-vis, se demandant comment une telle idée lui était venu en tête, et surtout… comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir. Naruto savait depuis un moment que Sasuke l'attirait, mais n'ayant aucune expérience, et surtout, il ne savait pas les sentiments du brun, il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas.

Sasuke, lui, pensait justement que ce soir était le bon soir, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il attendait ça. Chez Orochimaru, il avait enduré mille souffrances à fantasmer sur le blond et, une fois le sennin mort, il aurait pu partir chercher son frère, mais non, il était revenu. L'excuse ? Itachi allait venir chercher Naruto, donc, il l'aurait à ce moment là. La cause réelle ? Le blond lui manquait trop et durant ces deux années, il avait longtemps essayé de cerner ses attirances… Naruto se semblait pas aimer les femmes… il était beau, elles couraient après lui mais, rien de plus. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Neji et Kiba, mais après renseignement sur Neji, Kiba étant en couple, il découvrit que celui-ci avait une relation discrète avec une kunoichi de Suna, ancienne élève de Gaara. Après, il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le blond avait le plus de rapport donc… Sasuke espérait ne pas se tromper.

« - Alors ?

- …

- Le grand Naruto Uzumaki se dégonflerait ?

- Jamais !

- Donc…

- Lance la partie. »

L'Uchiha étouffa un sourire et donna les cartes, plissant les yeux avec malice. S'il n'avait jamais gagné lors du précédent poker, c'était par choix. Là, la donne était différente et enfin, il allait montrer au blond ce qu'il avait appris avec Kabuto, en secret. De longues minutes passèrent alors que les deux rivaux s'affrontaient du regard, Naruto essayant de bluffer afin de gagner mais devant la suite du brun, il attendit le vêtement que lui demanderait Sasuke

« - Ton Tee-shirt. »

La voix douce du brun résonna, faisant écarquiller les yeux du blond qui s'attendait aux bandages, mais il se leva, ôtant son haut noir pour le lui lancer. Le tissus vite attrapé par Sasuke qui sourit avec satisfaction devant l'air nerveux du blond.

« - On continue ?

- Bien sur ! »

Maintenant, l'affaire devenait sérieuse, Sasuke semblait savoir jouer au poker, Naruto devint à son tour réfléchi, prenant moins de risque, mais même ainsi, il perdit la deuxième manche, et du enlever ses bandages. Sasuke lui, profitant pour regarder les muscles de son dos jouer tandis qu'il se penchait pour retirer les bandages de ses jambes. Naruto gagna la suivante, réclamant le retrait des bandages que le brun avait presque en abondance sur les jambes, et aussi aux bras, redonnant un peu son apparence de 13 ans.

Sasuke gagna la partie suivante, et Naruto regarda d'un air interdit Sasuke quand il lui demanda son pantalon. Le jeune homme se releva une seconde fois, rougissant violemment en voyant son ami s'accouder à la table, poser son menton sur ses mains et le fixer, ses mèches corbeau retombant sur ses yeux, recouvrant encore plus son regard noir intense.

Sasuke lui, sentait des vagues de chaleurs monter en lui, la gène manifeste de Naruto l'amusait, lui qui semblait se moquer de tout. Puis en voyant la ceinture s'ouvrir petit à petit, il redevint sérieux, regardant avec intensité le blond qui gardait les yeux baissés sur sa ceinture. Naruto était musclé, finement mais on voyait bien les abdos bouger sous la peau, faisant mentalement baver l'Uchiha. C'est en voyant passer devant lui le pantalon et Naruto se rasseoir en vitesse qu'il compris qu'il avait loupé le plus intéressant en bloquant sur le torse du jeune homme.

« - On finit là ?

- Tu as encore ton caleçon, Ne ?

- …

- Alors ? »

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke redistribua les cartes, le jeune homme se sentait un peu fébrile. Encore une partie et il le verrais nu… Seulement, sa concentration se ternit un petit peu, le faisant perdre son tee-shirt, suivit la partie suivante par son pantalon qu'il pris le temps d'enlever, regardant dans les yeux un Naruto pivoine, n'ayant pas conscience que ses yeux azur brillaient de mille feux. En voyant la langue de Naruto humecter ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait d'un air inconsciemment gourmand son torse musclé et plus bas, Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant en frissonnant. Cette partie était la dernière, ils le savaient tout les deux.

Puis l'Uchiha eut un frémissement en voyant ses cartes, ses mains tenaient sa victoire : Une quinte flush royale, chose très rare. Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, voyant la sueur couler le long de sa tempe, ses dents mordiller sa lèvre du bas, la rendant brillante et terriblement attirante, il voyait sa respiration s'accélérer, et d'un coup, il se figea. Naruto venait de reposer ses cartes et le fixait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke se félicita un instant de l'impassibilité de ses traits, mais malgré tout sa respiration s'était faite haletante. Il anticipait ce qui allait suivre, cela se lisait dans le regard fixe du blond, ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était à portée de main. Il abaissa alors son jeu, découvrant sa quinte flush et plongea son regard dans les prunelles qui lui faisait face.

« - Gagné…. Naruto.

- …

- …

- Que…

- Viens là. »

Les deux mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, doux et tentateur, et c'est avec un peu d'hésitation que le blond se dirigea vers son ami. Sa respiration s'était faite rapide, il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre mais était prêt à laisser faire Sasuke. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur la petite table de salon face à lui, jambes écartées afin de se poster entre elles. Sasuke se redressa, laissant courir sa main le long du dos nu de Naruto, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps, puis se redressant, il le fixa dans les yeux, craignant un rejet. Mais, dans le regard bleu lui faisant face, l'attente était bien inscrite, le désir dilatait ses pupilles, sa respiration chaude réchauffait le visage du brun qui s'approcha de plus en plus, frôlant une fois les lèvres de son futur amant des siennes, passant sensuellement la douceur de sa bouche contre celle de Naruto, ignorant le petit gémissement d'impatience du jeune homme. Sasuke sortit le bout de sa langue, caressant les douces lèvres du blond avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Enfin, depuis leur premier baiser involontaire à leurs 13 ans, leurs goûts se retrouvaient, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un baiser passionné, leurs langues se caressant, s'enroulant l'une contre l'autre, leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs cavités buccales.

Sasuke se rétablit un instant, cherchant un instant, un rejet dans le regard brillant face à lui et n'en trouvant aucun, se pencha de nouveau vers la bouche de son compagnon. Un long moment doux et violent à la fois, leurs langues bataillèrent l'une contre l'autre, léchant les lèvres, découvrant la bouche de l'autre. L'Uchiha se redressa doucement, mordillant la lèvre du bas de Naruto avant de porter la bouche contre le cou du blond, grignotant, mordillant, humectant la peau dorée qui lui faisait tant envie lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble.

Naruto se perdait dans des sensations nouvelles, les mains perdues dans la chevelure corbeau, ce que lui faisait Sasuke était terrible, jamais il n'aurait cru vivre ça… surtout avec lui, il pensait que son rêve était inaccessible et soudain, il se rendait compte qu'il le touchait, l'embrassait. Le blondinet se tendit, penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant champ libre à Sasuke qui descendait de plus en plus, suçotant, croquant à pleines dents la peau de son torse, laissant la marque de son passage. Naruto le sentait descendre de plus en plus, arrivant à son sceau que l'excitation avait fait apparaître, suivant de la langue les inscriptions avant que son souffle brûlant transperce son boxer noir, le faisant frissonner de tout son être.

« - Sasu…

- Hum ?

- J'ai jamais… je …. Enfin… je…

- Chut, je sais.

- Mais…

- Laisse toi aller, Naruto.

- Suis plus « Usuratonkachi » ?

- Baka ! »

Le dernier mot se perdit dans le gémissement que poussa Naruto quand il sentit la main du brun sur sa virilité à travers son caleçon…. Caleçon vite retiré par un Sasuke impatient et c'est un Naruto complètement nu et intimidé qui fit face à un brun très excité. L'Uchiha se redressa, enlevant en vitesse son boxer, continuant de manger du regard la nudité de son amant et repris la bouche rosée, tentante, appétissante. C'est d'un baiser provoquant et intense qu'il explora la bouche offerte. Leurs gémissements se confondaient, sourds, inarticulés, les mains du blond courant sur le dos pale de son amant avant d'atterrir sur les fesses qu'il massa longtemps. Puis Sasuke effleura la peau dorée, tentante d'une main, plongeant l'autre dans les cheveux d'or attirant toujours plus sa bouche contre la sienne, changeant l'angle de sa bouche, plongeant toujours plus sa langue gourmande dans la cavité du blond. Naruto frémissait, gémissant sans s'en rendre compte, le contact de sa main qui descendait lentement, de cette langue qui caressait la sienne, tout faisait qu'il perdait pied de plus en plus, c'est donc sans un refus qu'il se laissa allonger sur la table, Sasuke glissant le long de son corps pour aller taquiner le membre douloureusement dressé, provoquant un spasme de plaisir chez le blond qui laissa échapper un râle rauque, sentant la langue taquine de son amant contre sa peau sensible.

Sasuke entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche et engloutit le sexe dressé de Naruto, jouant un moment avec, faisant monter la tension chez le blond par des mouvements de vas et viens le long de sa virilité. Il voyait le corps de Naruto se mettre à se cambrer de plus en plus, les mains accrochées au bord de la table, il ressentait ses tremblements dans tout son être, il entendait ses cris de plus en plus articulés.

« - Sa…. Sa….sukeeee !! »

Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il allait se passer mais refusa de se reculer, voulant donner encore plus de plaisir à celui qui avait capturé son cœur, et c'est dans un cri d'agonie que Naruto se libéra dans la bouche du brun qui s'empressa d'avaler le liquide chaud, léchant tendrement le membre frémissant avant de remonter, souriant vers le visage rouge vif de Naruto qui blottit sa frimousse dans son cou. Puis d'une main taquine, il repartit caresser le sexe du blond, le refaisant se tendre, avant de présenter ses doigts au blond qui fronça un instant le sourcil avant de prendre les doigts présentés en bouche, léchant, humidifiant abondamment, mordillant, faisant gémir d'impatience Sasuke qui le dévorait du regard.

Retirant délicatement ses doigts de leur prison de douceur, l'Uchiha descendit sa main entre les jambes du blond, les écartant doucement et commença à caresser l'intimité ainsi dévoilée, provoquant un gémissement d'inquiétude chez le blond.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas… pense seulement à ce que tu ressent.

- Sasu… Sa…

- Je ne te ferais pas mal… ou alors pas très longtemps, tu ressentiras sûrement qu'une gène mais rien de très douloureux. »

Tout en parlant, Sasuke avait présenté un doigt, pénétrant en douceur l'intimité, caressant de l'autre main le membre tendu, embrassant passionnément Naruto. Lorsqu'il le sentit se décontracter plus, il entama un mouvement de vas et viens avec sa main, refaisant se tendre Naruto qui gémissait doucement à son oreille.

« Sa… aaaah Sasuke ! »

Le cri retentit dans la pièce, couvrant totalement la musique, rendant un peu plus fiévreux le brun qui présenta un deuxième doigt, accepté par Naruto, de plus en plus fébrile. Le jeune homme sentait une tension monter en lui, les mouvements des doigts à l'intérieur de lui et ceux sur son membre provoquaient des vagues de chaleurs presque insoutenables. Il sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, larmes de plaisir et d'attente. Un petit cri lui échappa et il écarquilla les yeux en fixant Sasuke qui avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il venait de trouver ce point en lui qui le ferait atteindre les étoiles, et s'arrangea pour le retoucher encore et encore, enfiévrant de plus en plus Naruto avant que dans une voix mourante, celui-ci lui murmure de venir en lui.

Sasuke se redressa au dessus du corps allongé, frémissant de Naruto, l'embrassant avec fièvre, ses yeux noirs le dévoraient, parcourant son corps, regardant avec fierté les marques qu'il lui avait faites et doucement, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du blond et présenta son membre dressé, entrant doucement, s'immobilisant en voyant une larme couler sur la joue douce de son amant.

« - Naru… désolé…Je t'ai…

- Non… continue….nnnnhhnnn !! »

Le gémissement se fit plus fort quand d'un coup de rein, l'Uchiha entra complètement, la sensation était si douce, le brun lécha la goutte qui courrait sur la joue de Naruto, restant immobile un moment avant de commencer à bouger, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, plus profond, se fiant aux cris d'extase du blond dont le corps se tordait sous lui. Le blond lança ses bras autour de son cou, attirant sa bouche vers la sienne, geignant doucement.

« - Sasu…. Hhhhuummmmm !!!

- Nnnnnh …….Naruto…. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent dans les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient pour la première fois ensemble. Sasuke avait retrouvé ce point en Naruto qui le faisait hurler de plaisir et, à chaque mouvement, il appuyait dessus, provoquant des spasmes chez le blond les entraînant dans la jouissance, Naruto éjacula entre eux, gémissant doucement en sentant de plaisir de son amant couler en lui, chaud, parcourut d'un violent frisson en entendant le geignement de Sasuke contre son oreille.

Peu après, l'Uchiha se redressa, se retirant et attira le blondinet dans le même mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur ses genoux, blottit contre lui. Sasuke sentait contre son cou la bouche de Naruto qui continuait à l'embrasser doucement et sourit de contentement.

« - Ca vas ?

- Huummm

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Très bien, mais j'ai sommeil maintenant.

- Ok »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se leva, tenant contre lui le corps nu de son amant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, où il le lava délicatement tout en l'embrassant sous la douche, ses mains le caressaient doucement puis il le conduisit, nu et séché dans la chambre, le couchant délicatement sur le lit avant de se glisser à ses côtés.

« - Naruto ?

- …

- Naru ?

- …

- Usuratonkachi ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est dingue ça, je t'appelle « Naruto » et tu ne réponds qu'à Usuratonkachi…

- Oui bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- … Je t'aime Naruto.

- …

- Ton enthousiasme fait peur…

- J'attends ça depuis si longtemps, Sasuke que j'ai peur que ce soit un rêve.

- Donc je te le redirais demain et après demain et le jour d'après…

- Je t'aime Sasuke. »

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est un coup sur la porte d'entrée qui réveilla Naruto. Enfilant au radar un caleçon, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup pour se retrouver face à Kiba.

« - Je dérange p… »

Devant la phrase interrompue de son ami, Naruto, qui était en train de se frotter les yeux, le regarda avant de suivre son regard sur son corps, rougissant violemment en se découvrant à moitié nu, d'une part et d'autre part, remarquant enfin les multiples suçons que lui avait fait Sasuke… qui d'ailleurs venait d'émerger de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, venant, au passage, embrasser passionnément Naruto, lui susurrant à l'oreille un « Aishiteiru » et lâcha un semblant de « S'lut » à Kiba avant de partir se laver sous le regard incrédule des deux hommes.

« - Bon… j'en déduis que tu n'es plus puceau !

- Kiba ! Teme !

- Je repasserai plus tard, j'allais te proposer un entraînement, ton équipe contre la mienne… mais à ce que je vois, on risque de gagner à plate couture.

- Quand tu veux et où tu veux ! »

Sasuke entendit les voix résonner dans la pièce et sourit, la vie continuait, il avait enfin fini par se déclarer et avait eu la bonne surprise de voir ses sentiments partagés. Il sentit soudain une main fraîche lui frôler le dos avant qu'un corps ne se colle à lui, lui murmurant tendrement « Aishiteiru ». Cela allait être une bonne journée de repos…

« Kiba nous a lancé un défi pour un entraînement… »

Enfin ce **devait** être une bonne journée de repos…

* * *

Un petit délire réalisé mouahaha !!! Reviews ? 


End file.
